


… А тени все еще тут

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [8]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: ...можно было проследить его взросление и познание жизни от рыжего солнышка Томми, который запросто делился чувствами и эмоциями с миром, до Тома с парой седых волосков в бороде, который готов был говорить о чем-либо только с избранными и за очень большие деньги. И на протяжении всего этого пути Том никогда не говорил о Крисе.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 6





	… А тени все еще тут

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много самокопания. Процесс психотерапии как он есть. Хэппиэнд в наличии

Тому снились сны.  
Страшные сны, в которых не было ни намека на реальность. Какие-то монстры, почему-то похожие на тех самых «зеленых человечков», выдуманных пришельцев с других планет. У них были камеры, они совали их ему в лицо, кричали что-то вроде «мы все видим». Наверняка еще и слышат, но Том старался не вслушиваться в пугающие его крики, старался не смотреть. Он стоял, зажмурив глаза и сжав пальцы в кулаки.  
«Нельзя проявлять агрессию на публике. Это смертный приговор, – зазвучал вдруг в голове голос Люка, его агента. – Когда придешь домой, разбей что-нибудь, сбрось эту агрессию. Можешь потрахаться. Только сначала убедись, что все шторы задернуты».  
Том открыл глаза. Люка рядом не было, зато перед ним стоял Крис. «Зеленые человечки» со своими камерами отступили на задний план, а сам Крис улыбался то Тому, то им. И махал рукой. Что-то знакомое было в том, как он выглядел. Том уже когда-то видел на нем эту футболку, эти джинсы... Вроде бы те же, но и не такие же. Как такое может быть одновременно?  
На футболке было изображение постера их первого фильма, а Крис заправлял за уши непослушные осветленные пряди волос и уговаривал пойти к ним, к этим ужасным существам с камерами. Или хотя бы позвать их ближе. Он все повторял: «Они принесут нам славу, Томми! Весь мир будет наш! Все мечты осуществятся! О чем ты мечтаешь, Томми, скажи мне? Скажи им...»  
Том зажмурился и протянул руку, чтоб удержать, спасти. Спасти Криса от всего этого. Мечты со временем окажутся совсем не теми, куда более глубокими, чем они могли представить в те дни, когда Хемсворт носил эту футболку. Нет, не эту, другую. Но тогда еще не было поздно, а сейчас – да. И больно, и страшно в одинаковой мере. И лицо почему-то мокрое. Он что?.. Что?..  
В комнате было темно. Слабый свет уличных фонарей с трудом пробивался сквозь не до конца задернутые шторы. Но его было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть очертания спальни. Том был в своей постели, а на нем сидел его пес Бобби и вылизывал ему лицо. Испугался, наверное. Может, его непутевый хозяин говорил во сне? Кричал? Хорошо, что он спит один, вот неловкость была бы, усни он рядом с… Ни с кем.

Он протер глаза. Вытер тыльной стороной ладони собачью слюну со щеки и откинул одеяло, опуская ноги на холодный пол. Это немного отрезвило, и Том поспешил найти тапочки. Дело было не в том, что он не допускал мысли о серьезных отношениях, хотя и это тоже. Тщательно выбранный для него Люком психолог, подписавший тысячу и один документ о неразглашении даже после смерти, как-то объяснил Тому, что он не готов отпустить свою боль, не готов пережить эту обиду и двигаться дальше. И это нормально. Все было нормально.

Том накинул пальто прямо поверх домашней одежды и засунул ноги в кроссовки. Взял Бобби на поводок – ночная прогулка не помешает обоим – и вдруг застыл, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале в полутемной прихожей.  
– Это была футболка AC/DC. Винтажная, с концерта в Мельбурне 81-го года, с плейлистом сзади. Это самое первое, что Крис купил со своего гонорара за “Тора”. А я купил новый айфон, Бобби. Вот так вот. Хотя он даже не любит AC/DC…  
На улице было холодно и моросил отвратительный лондонский дождь. То ли дождь, то ли туман оседал влагой на волосах, оставлял капельки-стразы на темном пальто. Том ненавидел такую погоду. В конце ноября эта морось должна была бы уже смениться холодными пронизывающими ветрами и, если повезет, снегом. Но в этом году, кажется, не случалось ничего нормального.   
Том надел маску и засунул руку с рулеткой поводка в карман. Пальцы всегда мерзнут сильней всего.  
Бобби радостной трусцой бежал чуть впереди, с интересом оглядывая все придорожные кусты и деревья в поисках белок-полуночниц, которых можно было бы припугнуть и показать хозяину всю суровость своей собачьей натуры. Но сегодня его подвиги наверняка остались бы незамеченными: Том слишком увяз в своих мыслях.  
Этот сон, эта чертова футболка, за которую он сейчас цеплялся, как за спасательный круг, который должен был уберечь его… От чего? От зеленых человечков, которые в реальности обретали вполне земные формы и окрасы, но все еще держали наготове фотоаппараты? Или от меланхолии? Последняя была от безделья, от скуки – так он говорил сам себе. Второй карантин, социальная дистанция. И хотя оставались проекты и репетиции по Zoom, чтения текстов и вечера “для своих”, это все не шло ни в какое сравнение с реальной вовлеченностью. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, Том должен был признать, что из этой эпидемии вышло что-то хорошее лично для него: папарацци, наконец, отстали. Когда носишь маску, закрывающую пол-лица, и кепку, которая скрывает вторую половину…  
Но меланхолия была тут. Раньше ее было меньше, на нее не было времени. Видимо, поэтому сейчас было в разы больнее. Не пережитые травмы и обиды – как-то так называл их психолог. Но тогда, еще до “зеленых человечков”, когда вспышки фотоаппаратов вызывали лишь смущение… Тогда все было иначе. 

– Ты хоть представляешь, какой это шанс для нас? – Крис аж заходился от восторга.  
Они сидели тогда в каком-то совершенно обезличенном помещении после первого чтения текста. Все ушли, а они почему-то остались, хотя Тому ужасно хотелось курить. Тогда он еще курил.  
– Все эти актеры, с которыми мы будем играть… Портман, Энтони Хопкинс! Тебя на сколько фильмов подписали? Меня тоже пока на два, но говорят, будет больше. Дауни, Йоханссон, Сэмюэл Л. Джексон… Они все давно сделали карьеру! Они все где-то играли, а мы с тобой… Нас обязаны заметить!  
– Эй, – Том почти обиделся, – я тоже “где-то играл”.  
– Да-да, – отмахнулся Крис. – Но я говорю о куда больших масштабах.  
– Крис, ты же понимаешь, что это фильм не того уровня, за которые дают Оскар? Я согласен, что это офигенный толчок вперед, но это может и погубить нас в той же степени. Сделать актерами одной роли. Не знаю, как ты, а мне бы так не хотелось.  
– Томми, ты ни черта не понимаешь! – Крис выразительно закатил глаза, – Я мечтал об этом всю жизнь. Подкручивал коровам хвосты на ферме и мечтал, что однажды… А тут такой шанс!  
Тогда Том и правда мало что понимал. Но новая роль, новая вселенная, которая ему нравилась. И этот светлый австралиец, которого непонятно где откопали. Крис с его вечно блестящими глазами, который очень любил притворяться глупее, чем он был на самом деле. Том правда обижался на него первое время. Не знал, как понимать его шуточки и подколки, не мог раскрутить его на разговор по душам. Наверное, очень немногие в мире смогли. А он тогда, наивный, все пытался, оправдывая этим то, как бессовестно засматривался на крошечные мимические морщинки в уголках Крисовых глаз.

Часы на духовом шкафу на кухне показывали два часа ночи. Странно, казалось, что вот-вот рассвет. Внутреннее чутье подводило – может, от недосыпа, может, от застарелой, давно накопившейся усталости.  
Наверное, думал Том, так случается. Нарушение режима сна, режима питания. Когда все дни сливаются в один долгий зал ожидания. Он был в таком когда-то. Серый, с потрескавшейся штукатуркой на стенах и неудобными пластиковыми стульями. На облупленной стене висели такие же серые, как все остальное, часы, и время на них не шло. Он не помнил, где и когда это было, но во время этого карантина ощущал себя так же, как и тогда: потерянным, одиноким и запертым наедине со своими мыслями.  
Бобби фыркал и сучил лапами во сне, видимо, погнавшись за белкой, которую так и не встретил на ночной прогулке. Том улыбнулся уголками губ и открыл окно. Холодный ветер тут же ворвался внутрь, покачивая легкие занавески и шурша бумажными записками-напоминалками на холодильнике: “заказать цветы для Заве”, “Обновить договор с Лин” – это помощница по дому – и “Купить кофе”. Капсул и правда оставалось всего три штуки, а до утра куда больше трех часов.  
Через открытое окно слабо доносились звуки музыки. Два часа ночи – идеальное время, чтоб переслушивать старые альбомы Адель. Впрочем, во время локдауна каждый сходит с ума по-своему.   
“Lovesong” закончилась, и через секунду альбом неизвестного слушателя переключился на следующую в списке “Someone Like You”.  
Том измученно потер глаза. В третьем сверху выдвижном ящике кухонного комода лежала начатая пачка сигарет. На всякий случай. Видимо, этот случай именно сегодня, раз уж мироздание подкидывает ему один за другим шансы вспомнить все, что он так и не… Пережил? Простил? Понял? Возможно, никогда не станет легче, и “правильный” момент так никогда и не наступит. Так почему не сейчас?

В тот вечер они все спонтанно засиделись у Дауни в трейлере, отмечая конец съемок. Многие из их команды не пили, и Том не осуждал – у каждого из них был свой жизненный путь, который привел их именно в этот момент. Он пил. Крис тоже. Все они травили байки, рассказывали какие-то смешные случаи со съемок или из жизни. Было весело. Как будто компания подростков собралась у костра, а не кучка знаменитостей мирового масштаба набилась в один тесный вагончик.  
После второй бутылки вина, распитой на двоих – Крис терпеть не мог красное вино и очень морщился, но почему-то пил его с ним за компанию – Том понял, что для него вечер себя изжил. Он всегда был сторонником того, что уходить нужно, когда еще весело, когда вечеринка в разгаре. Пока громкая музыка не слишком уж била по вискам, грозясь перерасти в нешуточную мигрень.  
– Проводи его, что ли, Хемсворт, – гоготнул тогда Эванс. – А то спиздит весь отснятый материал и смоется, знаем мы этого Локи.  
Том уже не принимал эти шутки близко к сердцу. Видимо, наросла шкура потолще, а может, подыгрывать было куда легче, чем зацикливаться. Так что он демонстративно свел вместе сжатые кулаки, протягивая их вставшему Хемсворту. Коллеги одобрили шутку громким смехом, кто-то кинул им не пойми откуда взявшийся кусок бечевки. Том лишь иронично изогнул бровь, когда Крис неумело и как-то неловко пытался связать его руки под одобрительный свист Эванса и комментарии Дауни.  
– Что ж, до встречи на премьере, господа, – он отсалютовал всем остающимся связанными руками и вышел на воздух.  
Ночь была теплая, но Том ужасно мерз в последние дни, и сегодняшний вечер не стал исключением. Попрыгав пару раз на месте, он фыркнул наконец вышедшему вслед за ним Крису:  
– Знаешь, если бы я и правда был Локи, а ты – Тором, я бы уже триста раз успел сбежать, пока ты там копошился.  
– Но ты же не сбежал, – расплылся в улыбке Хемсворт и мягко положил ладонь на его плечо, подталкивая Тома в направлении его трейлера.  
– Может, развяжешь меня уже? Шутка затянулась, да и, признаться, я не в восторге от таких игр.  
– Конечно, давай сюда…  
Как можно идти не больше полусотни шагов… Сколько? В покинутом ими трейлере сменилось песен десять, не меньше, а значит, около получаса. Наверное, именно так оно обычно и происходит, когда расставаться не хочется, а причины остаться все никак не находится.  
О чем они тогда говорили? О каких-то глупостях. Крис рассказывал что-то смешное, Том смеялся. Потом они танцевали. Тихое “потанцуй со мной” как повод остаться еще ненадолго, как повод прикоснуться. Холодные пальцы Тома и теплые – Криса. Пара не слишком трезвых идиотов вдвоем на улице, под тусклым светом фонаря.  
А потом заиграла как раз та самая “Someone Like You”, хит 2011-го. Много лет спустя Том все еще замирал, кусая губы и краснея, когда слышал эту песню. Но тогда, именно в тот момент в трейлерном парке, он лишь улыбнулся:  
– Обожаю эту песню.  
А Крис, видимо, собравшись с духом, обнял Тома, прижимаясь ближе. Осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром, забираясь пальцами под его свитер, вглядываясь в лицо – не против ли.  
Том не был против, и Крис поцеловал его.  
Самая нелепая песня для первого поцелуя, честное слово! Уже тогда можно было догадаться, чем все закончится.

Три часа ночи.   
Том улыбнулся, вспоминая увиденный где-то в сети мем: “В три часа ночи не спят только влюбленные и те, кто одиноки”. Хотя, кажется, мемами называют совершенно другие вещи, а это была просто картинка с берущей за душу надписью.   
Тоска и одиночество просто разъедали изнутри. Хотелось сесть на пол, обнять себя руками и выть. Но он уже слишком взрослый мальчик для таких вещей. Да и вряд ли от этого хоть немного полегчает. Лучше просто заварить себе чаю. В целях экономии кофе, конечно же.  
Том терпеть не мог чай. Кто вообще сказал, что англичане его обожают? То, что называется “английским чаем”, он вообще не мог взять в рот: смесь сахара с молоком вызывала у него ассоциации с карамелью, а ее Том терпеть не мог еще больше чая. Зато именно такой чай обожала Заве. После ее пребывания в доме как раз и остались эти жуткие пакетики. Если положить в чашку сразу два и добавить немного виски, это даже можно пить. В конце концов, сейчас три часа ночи и никто его не осудит.  
Заве… Их решение пережить карантин вместе было очень удачным. Том усмехнулся, отпив из чашки: два одиноких человека, которые сошлись характерами. Желтые газетенки и их онлайн-дублеры были в восторге от того, что Том Хиддлстон наконец с кем-то якобы встречается. Парадокс был в том, что у них в самом деле могло бы получиться. Если бы не всепоглощающая, безнадежная нелюбовь.  
К нынешнему карантину они расстались лучшими друзьями, и Том очень скучал по ней. Хотя за все это время так и не смог признаться ей, кому на самом деле принадлежит его сердце.   
Были вещи, которые принадлежали только ему – или он хотел так думать. Можно было проследить его взросление и познание жизни от рыжего солнышка Томми, который запросто делился чувствами и эмоциями с миром, до Тома с парой седых волосков в бороде, который готов был говорить о чем-либо только с избранными и за очень большие деньги. И на протяжении всего этого пути Том никогда не говорил о Крисе. Обо всем, что на самом деле их связывает, что на самом деле он к нему чувствует. Некоторым особенно близким людям это было очевидно. Но Том все равно упрямо молчал. Только улыбка, солнечная и счастливая, все больше тускнела, таяла, как Чеширский кот.  
Том вздохнул и встал, чтоб закрыть окно – туман на улице превратился в настоящий ливень. Складывалось впечатление, что низкие тучи над Лондоном просто разорвало. Спать не хотелось и не моглось. Его било ознобом, даже несмотря на горячий чай с алкоголем. Когда он пил такой последний раз? Кажется, именно тогда.  
“Тогда” было два. Нет, их, конечно, было куда больше. Каждый знаковый момент, каждое воспоминание в отдельности и весь тот период в целом можно было назвать “тогда”. Но “тогда” в голове Тома были разные. У каждого были свои цвета, оттенки и запахи. И из двух плохих “тогда” именно это пахло чаем с алкоголем.  
Неужели у них с Крисом было всего два плохих разговора? Не ссоры, нет, они никогда не ссорились. Просто порой вели такие беседы, во время которых мутило, а после хотелось пойти и вырвать, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от давящего комка в груди.  
Ни ссор, ни скандалов, ни повышенных тонов. Кажется, даже вопросов вроде “Кто мы друг другу?” или “Что с нами будет дальше?” никогда не звучало.  
Просто в один прекрасный день Хемсворт сообщил, что его агенты нашли ему замечательную девушку. Он уже даже встречался с ней пару раз, и она ничего. И в постели хороша.  
– Ты же понимаешь, Томми. Нам нужно соответствовать имиджу. Тебе стоило бы тоже кого-нибудь завести, чтобы не было вопросов, понимаешь? То, что между нами – оно только наше… – и так далее, и прочее в том же духе.  
Не то чтобы Том когда-нибудь думал, чтоб созвать пресс-конференцию и во всеуслышание заявить, что вот это “мой Крис” и они вместе. Спасибо Марвел, Кеннету Бране и толпам фанатов. Все свободны.  
Где-то в тот же период возникали мысли про каминг-аут. Но что ему было сказать? У него не было других мужчин, если не считать какие-то давнишние подростковые исследования собственной сексуальности еще в колледже. Более того, его в принципе не интересовали другие мужчины. И женщины тоже. Его интересовал Крис.  
Тот самый Крис, который с трепетом говорил о мнении общественности. Но при этом держал за руку и нервно (тогда Том уже точно различал его состояния) гладил большим пальцем его ладонь. Крис, который старался быть легким и беспечным, но смотрел на Тома с такой тоской и любовью, что тошнотный ком рос и ширился в груди, все ближе подступал к горлу и рвался наружу.   
Кажется, именно тогда Том подлил виски себе в чай. Или это был коньяк?  
– Знаешь, – после долгого молчания все же сказал он, – я подыграю. Но просто чтоб ты понимал: когда пытаешься угнаться за двумя вещами одновременно, теряешь все. Рано или поздно тебе придется сделать выбор.  
– Лучше поздно, – ответил Крис.  
И уже тогда им обоим было очевидно, что за выбор это будет.

В Лондоне были определенные места, которые Том изо всех сил избегал. Будь это какой-то бар, ресторан или определенный угол Хайд Парка. Места, которые вызывали вполне конкретные воспоминания и ассоциации. И тем не менее, когда он увидел на одном из благотворительных онлайн-аукционов картину, на которой ясно узнал тот самый угол парка, то просто не мог не заплатить за нее самую высокую цену. Зачем считать деньги, если самую высокую цену в своей жизни он уже заплатил? И что может стоить дороже разбитого сердца? Как вообще оцениваются разбитые сердца?   
Сейчас эта картина висела над его рабочим столом в библиотеке. И минимум два-три раза в день он натыкался на нее взглядом. Замирал, хмурился, крепко сжимая губы, и отворачивался. Своеобразный акт мазохизма: когда, с одной стороны, пытаешься изгнать из жизни все дурное, все то, что делает больно и приносит грусть, а с другой – держишься за эти мелочи обеими руками. Боишься отпустить, как будто вместе с плохим уйдет и все хорошее, все те теплые воспоминания, от которых на лице невольно появляется улыбка.  
На самом деле Том прекрасно понимал, что глупит. Какой смысл избегать определенный ресторан или супермаркет, когда в твоем доме впору открывать музей забытых вещей Криса Хемсворта? Кофта, крем для рук, пара трусов на полке… Том понятия не имел, зачем хранит все это. Зачем оставляет для него место в своем шкафу.  
Последнее, что забыл у него Крис, были духи Boss. Он был тогда в Лондоне, снимался в очередной рекламе для этого бренда, а после ввалился к Тому, обвешанный подарочными пакетами. Они так и стояли брошенные в углу прихожей, пока где-то месяц назад Бобби не решил поиграть с ними.  
С тех пор прихожая Тома пахла Крисом. Точно так же, как в тот день, когда они виделись в последний раз. Глупо, да. Какой смысл избегать то, чего на самом деле избегать не хочется?  
Том оперся плечом на дверной откос, стоя в дверях библиотеки, и посмотрел прямо на картину. Сейчас, в тусклом свете настольной лампы, она казалась почти черной, но он все равно видел на ней волшебный треугольник из трех английских дубов на отшибе аллеи.  
– Мы целовались там как-то ночью, – сказал он вслух, не узнавая своего голоса.  
С пола на него смотрел сонный Бобби, и Том опустился на корточки, чтобы почесать за ушами своего единственного молчаливого слушателя.  
– Представляешь, малыш, мне все как заведенные повторяли тогда, что я ничего не знаю и делаю ошибку. Мама, Люк... Все. А мне было плевать. Потому что такое – оно только в фильмах бывает. А в жизни…

… Раз в десять жизней. Нет, в двадцать! Вот как он думал тогда, упиваясь своим счастьем.  
Они возвращались из ресторана, где был заказан столик в вип-комнате. Водитель как раз проезжал мимо парка, когда Крис попросил его остановиться.  
– Пойдем, прогуляемся, – сказал он, выходя из машины и, дурачась, подал руку Тому.  
– А если увидят? – Том послушно вышел следом за ним и оглянулся по сторонам.  
Время близилось к полуночи, и парк скоро должны были закрыть, а влезать в скандал, где нерадивый смотритель поймал бы двух знаменитостей ночью, Тому не хотелось. Но Крис выпил пару бокалов вина за ужином, и его было не остановить. Его всегда тянуло на какие-нибудь милые глупости или хулиганские выходки от небольшой дозы алкоголя.  
– Не увидят. Поздно уже, кому до нас есть дело в это время? И никто не знает, что я в Лондоне. Томми, ну же, мы уже дня четыре не видели папарацци! Не трясись ты так!  
Том и правда дрожал. Сначала казалось, что от холода – английские ночи даже летом не баловали высокой температурой. А потом, стоило им отойти от дороги, а Крису – взять его за руку, как он понял, что дрожит от возбуждения и странного предвкушения. Сердце колотилось так, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет. Казалось, этот оглушительный стук был слышен во всем городе. Крису он точно был слышен.  
– Ты чего, рыжик? – Хемсворт прижался ближе и поцеловал его куда-то в висок, за ухом. – Замерз?  
– Нет… Не знаю, – признался Том, оттягивая его подальше от фонарей. – Просто хорошо очень. Не думал, что мы с тобой сможем вот так запросто гулять, как обычные люди. Это классно.  
– Хочешь, сделаем еще класснее? – Крис заговорщицки подмигнул и потащил его прочь с аллеи, по мокрой от вечерней росы траве.  
Том не понял, в какой момент они начали целоваться. Руки, губы были везде. И когда Крис резко прижал его спиной к стволу какого-то дерева, Том лишь потянул его к себе еще ближе, дрожащими нетерпеливыми руками расстегивая ремень его джинсов.  
Крис смеялся ему в шею:  
– Уверен, что обычные люди именно так делают? – его горячее дыхание разогнало стаю мурашек по коже вниз, а пальцы уже вовсю скользили по вставшему члену Тома.  
Они дрочили друг другу в Хайд Парке посреди ночи, целовались, стонали, смеялись… А потом перелезали через забор, потому что ворота предсказуемо оказались закрыты. Том порвал брюки тогда, но было плевать, только еще больше рассмешило, как пузырьками шампанского в голову ударило. Он был счастлив и влюблен, ему не терпелось скорей добраться до дома, до кровати, чтоб они продолжили начатое.  
Если бы он тогда знал, как все обернется дальше, то не стал бы торопиться, сделал бы все, чтоб как можно дольше оставаться в том моменте, крепко держа Криса за руку.  
Но он не знал. Откуда ему было знать?

За окном было все так же темно, как и час назад, хоть часы и показывали начало седьмого утра. Где-то через полчаса на небе появятся первые розовые разводы, а через час, возможно, взойдет солнце. При условии, что тучи хоть немного разойдутся.   
Том вышел на порог, кутаясь в домашнюю теплую кофту, и подкурил сигарету. Гадость, но в такие жуткие ночи позволяло хоть немного сохранить адекватность. Будто он контролирует то, что происходит у него в голове. Будто курение помогает разложить по полочкам весь этот бардак на чердаке его сознания.   
Дикий ветер подхватил грязную прядь волос и бросил в лицо. Как же он докатился до этого? Не спать ночь напролет, жалеть себя, мучаться воспоминаниями… Надо было кончать со всем этим, пойти в душ и сходить наконец за кофе. Может, погулять с Бобби по дороге, а потом наконец лечь спать. Как все белые люди на карантине – днём.   
С края крыши сорвалась капля и упала ему прямо на макушку. Том улыбнулся и вздохнул. Потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и снова мысленно вернулся в свой захламленный чердак. Что там еще не на месте? Поцелуи в машинах, намеренно “случайные” прикосновения на публике, улыбки смущения и стоны страсти. Свободная полка в шкафу и зубная щетка Криса у него в стаканчике. Она лежала там много месяцев, прежде чем он собрался с духом наконец выкинуть ее. В конце концов, что за мелочное собирательство? Все самое дорогое было у него в голове – его воспоминания. А их невозможно было выкинуть, как бы он ни пытался. Возможно только пройти через все это, понять и простить.   
Его психолог говорил, что Том не обязан прощать. Прощение не делает легче, если оно не полностью осознанное и продуманное, если это прощение ради прощения, а не… Ради чего? Том хотел простить. Потому что понять он понимал, даже слишком хорошо. Он был ровно в том же положении, когда необдуманные поступки могут навредить его кинокарьере. Другое дело, что для Тома истинной страстью всегда был все-таки театр, а вся эта киношная суета его не особо парила. Кроме роли Локи, возможно, но этого контракта было не так уж легко лишиться.   
Он понимал, что в этой реальности они не смогут быть открыто вместе. Но то малое, что у них было, будь то встречи по уикендам в разных концах мира или ужины в ресторанах, вечера в пабах где-то на отшибе или совместные тренировки в тренажерках… Всего этого было достаточно. Секса было достаточно. Любви и нежности было достаточно. Заботы, волнения, предвкушения от встречи… Полка Криса у него в шкафу, ключи от дома у него на брелоке и пошленькое зеленое сердечко вместо имени Тома в его телефоне. Но чем дальше, тем тяжелее было Крису лавировать во всем этом, тем чернее он становился, и Том видел это.   
Он просто стоял на краю пропасти. Край то и дело осыпался и вот-вот должен был провалиться. А Том стоял как вкопанный, задержав дыхание и боясь выдохнуть, боясь, что почва уйдет у него из-под ног слишком рано. 

Почва уходила из-под ног каждый раз, когда Крис целовал его. Когда придавливал своим телом к кровати, так, что становилось тяжело вздохнуть. И Том задыхался. Комкал пальцами простынь, или покрывало, или что угодно, лишь бы не орать как сучка, пока Хемсворт вытворял своим членом что-то невозможное внутри него. Это было горячо, стыдно, жарко, мокро, нежно… Иногда просто отвратительно нежно.   
В тот раз Крис лежал рядом, лениво гладя его по груди кончиками пальцев, пока они приходили в себя. Несколько минут, прежде чем Том понял, что на нем что-то рисуют.  
– Эй, что ты там делаешь? – он приоткрыл глаза и, протянув руку, погладил Криса по отросшей щетине. Получил в ответ легкий поцелуй в ладонь и лукавую улыбку:  
– У тебя тут шрамик маленький, на звезду похож. Откуда он?  
– Нихрена он не похож, ты выдумываешь! Я не знал, что там вообще есть шрам… Понятия не имел, правда! Ну что ты так смотришь? Я не рассматриваю себя в зеркале.  
– А вот зря, – хмыкнул Хемсворт, продолжая рисовать на нем звезды.   
Том тогда так смутился, что не нашел ничего лучше, чем притянуть его к себе для долгого и вдумчивого поцелуя. Руки сами скользнули по крепким плечам, по спине, ниже. Крис оторвался от его губ, целуя в шею, за ухом, а потом резко перевернул Тома на живот, вызывая у него сдавленный стон.   
Он обожал, когда Хемсворт так себя вел в постели. Просто делал то, что Тому нравилось, не спрашивая и не уточняя. Наверное, в этом прелесть долгих отношений, когда изучил своего партнера от и до и просто доставляешь ему удовольствие. Никаких неловкостей.   
Том застонал, когда Крис провел по его спине раскрытой ладонью от затылка вниз, чуть надавливая на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться. Инстинктивно подчинился и тут же застонал громче, когда губы Криса, его язык прикоснулись к затылку и медленно заскользили вниз. Черт, кажется, он даже выматерился, потому что этот австралийский сучонок слишком хорошо знал, что делать, чтобы один конкретный британец потерял остатки разума и приличий.   
Приличия? Какие приличия? Когда язык Криса скользнул в его еще мокрую и наверняка опухшую от предыдущего раунда задницу, Том забыл как дышать. Черт, он готов был на все, лишь бы это не прекращалось, и Хемсворт знал это. Скотина… Он трахал его языком, медленно добавляя сначала один, потом второй пальцы. Том вцепился в подушку до боли и стонал, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не дергаться, чтобы не тереться членом о постель.   
И, разумеется, Крис и тут считал его состояние. Просунул свободную руку ему под живот, крепко обхватывая мокрый липкий член пальцами и быстро надрачивая его. Это было выше его сил. Сколько там должен держаться взрослый мужчина перед вторым оргазмом за час? Том не продержался и пяти минут. Изогнувшись всем телом и зажимая в себе пальцы Криса, он кончил, пачкая спермой его ладонь и простынь.   
– Сумасшедший… Боже, что же ты делаешь?.. – простонал он, переворачиваясь на спину и глядя на него совершенно ошалевшим глазами. – Иди сюда, поцелуй меня.   
Криса не надо было просить дважды. В одно мгновение он накрыл его, все еще легко вздрагивающего, своим телом, обнимая и вовлекая в долгий, нежный поцелуй. Его собственный член скользнул по бедру Тома, и Крис застонал ему в рот, глухо и рвано… Нужно было как-то решать эту проблему, но Том был все еще слишком разморенным и ленивым после оргазма.   
– У тебя есть два варианта, – прошептал он, касаясь губами его губ. – Либо дать мне в рот, либо оттрахать меня второй раз. Что думаешь?   
– Есть еще третий, – Хемсворт лукаво улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы подобрать упавшие на пол презервативы и смазку. – Я хочу тебя… Внутри.   
Том тут же собрался. Крис крайне редко соглашался меняться позициями и тем более раньше никогда сам об этом не просил. Наверное, в этом было какое-то отчаяние, желание обладать друг другом полностью, без остатка, пока это еще возможно. Том не спрашивал. Он вообще никогда не спрашивал, стараясь брать от ситуации все, что она предлагает. Но в тот день какое-то очень тяжелое чувство было там вместе с ними в кровати. Словно это их последние дни вместе, словно это их последний раз. 

Том зашипел, слишком сильно полоснув мочалкой по коже. Разодрал что ли? Кажется, да. Из еле заметного шрама, похожего на звезду, выступила капля крови и тут же стекла вниз, подхваченная струями теплой воды. Как поэтично, кровящие шрамы. Видимо, это и есть то самое вскрытие старых ран. Ран, вокруг которых еще пару лет назад Крис рисовал звезды.   
Том смыл с волос остатки шампуня и выключил воду. Ночь подошла к концу и пора было кончать весь этот фарс. Заняться делами, съесть что-то, поспать. В конце концов, жизнь – это для живых, так ведь говорится? Но как быть, когда ты вроде жив, но в тебе нет больше той маленькой детали, которая делала тебя целым?   
Нет, он никогда не имел в виду, что был целым только в этих отношениях. Просто тогда в нем была какая-то наивность, невинность, вера в хорошее. Мир играл разными красками, а не только оттенками черного. А потом все это пропало. Куда оно делось? Куда делся тот Том, который был уверен в себе и завтрашнем дне, который умел смеяться без горечи в голосе?   
Наверняка дело было не в самом Крисе и не в их разрыве. Дело было в Томе. Он сам сделал это все с собой, закрывшись от всего мира, запершись в себе. Пытаясь накопить тот жизненный ресурс, который растерял в момент, когда весь его мир рушился.   
Тогда, несколько лет назад, все закончилось одним простым разговором на парковке. В последний день съемок Рагнарека.   
– Я знаю, все давно летит в пизду. И сколько бы мы не пытались это тянуть, я вижу, как тебе тяжело. Ты не создан для того, чтобы обманывать всех вокруг. Я знаю…  
– Ты ничего не знаешь, Том, – перебил его Крис, закидывая в машину сумку с вещами. – Ты ничего не можешь знать. Это мои чувства, это то, что переживаю я, а не ты. Так что не говори мне, что ты знаешь и понимаешь, каково мне. Избавь. Это и так пиздец какой-то. Так что нет, ты нихуя не знаешь.   
– Возможно, – Том кивнул, отворачиваясь, и открыл дверцу своей машины. – Но я знаю тебя.   
Крис замер, глядя на него с такой тоской, что губы Тома дрогнули. И он не нашел ничего лучше, чем крепко сжать его плечо.  
– Не думай, что мне проще. Я давно не маленький мальчишка, который считает, что вся эта слава ничего не стоит. Я ненавижу ее, потому что из-за нее “мы” не можем быть. Но я знаю тебя, и ты справишься. С чем бы то ни было.   
Наверное, где-то в тот же момент Том закрылся. И сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом и нанося гель на еще мокрые волосы, он вдруг понял, что закрылся от самого себя. Это не Криса ему надо было прощать, нет. Это Том, с его верой в то, что любовь победит, что это все можно тянуть до бесконечности… Он был виноват. В первую очередь, перед собой.   
Это себя ему надо было простить. За то, что верил. За то, что любил. И за то, что любил до сих пор и не мог забыть, не хотел, отказывался отпускать.   
Пора было признать, что это часть его. В его венах, в его крови, в сердце. Том был отмечен Крисом, их любовью и их отношениями. Будто кто-то листал книгу, оставляя пометки на полях, а потом эта книга стала ему больше не нужна. Но пометки на ней остались навсегда, их не стереть.   
Какого черта он не ответил тогда, пару недель назад, когда Крис звонил? Просто сидел среди ночи и пялился в экран телефона. А потом смахнул оповещение о пропущенном звонке и пошел спать, словно ничего не случилось. За вот такие попытки сделать вид, что все в прошлом, ему надо было просить у себя прощения. Нельзя вычеркнуть из жизни больше десяти лет отношений. За эти десять лет он менялся, взрослел. Менялся мир вокруг. В его жизнь приходили новые люди, обрывались старые связи. Нельзя вычеркнуть себя, а значит… Надо принять эту боль, простить себя за нее и, возможно, подружиться с ней. Двигаться дальше рука об руку, как прожившая жизнь пожилая пара. 

Все-таки пандемия и карантин сделали хорошее дело — Лондон по утрам был совершенно пуст. Пара соседей выгуливали своих собак, еще кто-то бежал на работу в форме больничного санитара, вот и все. Никаких папарацци, никаких туристов. Чистота. Словно шанс начать все с чистого листа. Еще и моросящий дождь вызывал ассоциации с чем-то религиозным, то ли крещением, то ли омовением. Том не был религиозен от слова совсем, но подобные сравнения ему нравились. Особенно учитывая, что сам он после этой жуткой ночи чувствовал себя вымотанным, но готовым к чему-то новому.   
Мимо прошел пустой автобус, и Бобби потянул было вперед, спеша перебежать через дорогу, но Том одернул его, сокращая поводок. Замерев на месте, он смотрел туда, где только что в автоматическую дверь магазина прошел мужчина. Он видел его долю секунды и только сзади, но был готов поклясться, что это… Нет, не может быть! Ему показалось. Ему стопроцентно показалось.   
Просто усталость и слишком много работы с собой и воспоминаниями. Вот подсознание и выдает такие шуточки. Хорошо было бы купить кофе и какую-то выпечку, позавтракать, поменять постель, закрыть окна и забраться под теплое одеяло. Может, даже включить камин, в такие дни это добавляет ощущения тепла.   
В магазине Том окончательно убедился, что ему показалось, столкнувшись с мужчиной нос к носу около полок с овощами. Даже успел было успокоиться. К его маленькой радости оказалось, что сегодня пятница и свежую выпечку завезли до открытия. Получилось урвать две еще горячие булочки с корицей.   
Засунув пакет с капсулами кофе в карман и прицепив поводок на пояс, Том ел прямо на улице, по дороге домой. Вкусно. И круто, когда никого нет и не нужно бояться, что тебя застукают как-то совсем некрасиво во время очередного смачного укуса. К моменту, когда Том проходил мимо собачьего парка, он успел уже почти расслабиться. Дико клонило в сон, до кровати оставалось около двухсот метров и помыть Бобби лапы. И тут ему снова привиделось, будто он видит Криса. Но у Хемсворта точно не было маленького писклявого пинчера, так что беспокоиться вроде как было не о чем.  
Но на душе было противно. Разрушая перед собой все ментальные преграды, на почти упорядоченный чердак рвались монстры-вопросы “а что, если?” и крушили все. А что, если бы Том вот прямо сейчас позвонил ему? А что, если бы тогда он попросил Криса подумать еще раз? А что, если?... Если бы сказал, что любит больше жизни? Больше чертовой славы и денег? И всегда ведь можно уехать куда-то в глубинку, в какую-то Сербию или Беларусь. Жить там вместе, разводить коров, заниматься домом и целоваться.   
У его чердака был голос Криса. Он понял это, когда воображаемые упорядоченные полочки и ящички начали защищаться. Очень ловко, искусно и изящно они напомнили Тому, что Хемсворт с детства пытался избежать такой жизни, для этого и рвался в знаменитости. Что он всегда будет выбирать комфорт для них обоих, даже если это комфорт порознь. Что Тому самому скоро наскучит такая жизнь, потому что он ни хрена в ней не смыслит: во всех английских школах для мальчиков, которые он прошел, не учили доить коров. Их учили быть джентльменами.  
И как джентльмен он должен был отступить.  
Мимо проскользнула какая-то тень, и Том вздрогнул. Бобби радостно залаял. Странно, с чего бы? Улица совершенно пуста… Может, белка? Но пес упрямо тянул его к дому.  
Открытые ворота. Он же закрывал… Может, домработница пришла, или Заве… Хотя какая, к черту, Заве, карантин же!   
Том закрыл за собой ворота и спустил пса с поводка. Тот тут же рванул ко входу, и оттуда донесся тихий, приглушенный смех. Смех, который Том никогда бы ни с чем не спутал. Опять кажется. Определенно.  
Но на пороге, замерзший и промокший, сидел Крис. Том сперва даже удивился: чего он там сидит, у него же ключи есть? И лишь потом до него дошло. Не привидение, не тень. Он.  
– Привет. Я… Звонил тебе пару дней назад, ты не ответил. Я начал переживать, – Хемсворт встал, отряхивая джинсы от налипших на них мокрых листьев. – Томми, мне столько всего надо сказать тебе… Не знаю, позволишь ли ты, я пойму, если ты выгонишь меня нахуй. Я бы, наверное, так и сделал на твоем месте. Ты… Не молчи, пожалуйста.   
Том молчал. Не в силах пошевелить даже фалангой пальца, не то что ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, правда все это или он свалился в обморок где-то по дороге и уснул. Бобби сходил с ума от радости, бегая от своего хозяина к Крису и обратно, пачкая их мокрыми лапами и не понимая, почему они стоят и просто смотрят друг на друга.   
– Ты… как тут? – наконец выдавил из себя Том. – Почему ты без маски? А если я заразный?  
– Не смог больше выносить весь этот бред. Знаешь, ты был прав все это время. Ты всегда знал все лучше меня. Мне потребовалось, чтобы мир сошел с ума для того, чтобы расставить вещи по своим местам.   
Том не двигался, когда Крис пошел в его сторону. Не шевелился, почувствовав запах его духов, пота и шампуня. Но когда Хемсворт осторожно обнял его, руки предательски поползли вверх, обнимая в ответ за шею. Что ж, тело всегда подводило его, когда дело касалось этого мужчины.   
Было странно. Будто вся прошлая ночь сделала его намного взрослее, чем он был до этого. А этот самый момент показывал ему его беспечную юность с совершенно другого ракурса, так, что это уже не казалось глупым или безнадежным. Это казалось настоящим.   
Их настоящим.  
– Мне тоже многое надо сказать тебе, – выдохнул Том, отстраняясь, но беря Криса за руку. – Пойдем в дом. Я как раз купил кофе.


End file.
